16 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 56 (What goes up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Wehikuł czasu Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 16 (Horrid’s Henry Time Machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. IV, odc. 30 (The hotel Tango 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Między mamami ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Rodzinka - odc. 14/16 - Zaufanie procentuje; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1317; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1705 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1848; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróżnik - Antananarivo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dotknij życia - Dworzec 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Waldemar Karwat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4410 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4625); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4411 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4626); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1710 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1849; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1322; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Ciche, ustronne miejsce, odc. 15 (A Private Place); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piłkarski poker - txt str.777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Gajos, Marian Opania, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jan Englert, Edward Lubaszenko, Mariusz Benoit, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Bronisław Pawlik, Borys Marynowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Herosi, seria I - Układ, odc. 13 (Heroes, season I, The Fix, ep. 13) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Herosi, seria I - Trudności, odc. 14 (Heroes, season I, Distractions, ep. 14) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 5 (Maitre du Zodiaque, ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 6 (Maitre du Zodiaque, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Notacje - ks. bp Adam Dyczkowski. Nikt z nas nie zwątpił; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 251 Odwet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Kłopoty ze stronami świata (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Eye In The Sky); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Katolickość metodyzmu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 455; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Przygody Tarzana - odc 50/75 Szyb śmierci (Tarzan, ep 220 Shaft of death); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 15/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 95/162 Pocałunek Sabre?a (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Kiss of the Sabre); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 KGB w Niemczech - Agenci w roli Romea i rezydenci - odc. 2 (KGB in Deutschland - odc. 2) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 MASH - odc. 196 (MASH (s. VIII, 624 War Co - Respondent)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - G. Halama; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Córki McLeoda odc.53 - Domek z kart (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (House Of Cards)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 136; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz.2 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 290 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 430; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Monsieur N (Monsieur N) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Antoine de Caunes; wyk.:Philippe Torreton, Richard E. Grant, Jay Rodan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kocham kino na bis - Teraz ja 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Jadowska; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Maciej Marczewski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Gruca, Hanna Piaseczna, Sylwester Jakimow, Grzegorz Ruda, Andrzej Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Ratownicy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:08 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:49 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Pogoda; STEREO 19:19 Dom na Stawisku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wędrownik Mazowiecki - Duninów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Szykowany na króla - Książe Karol po sześćdziesiątce (Prince Charles at 60 - Born to be a King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:26 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:01 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:12 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:34 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:32 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 200, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Grzech - odc. 174, Polska 2004 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Cios w nos - odc. 140, Polska 2004 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Skleroza - odc. 127, Polska 2003 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Polityczne sprawy - odc. 128, Polska 2003 10:10 Miodowe lata - Bjorn Bergenstrup - odc. 73, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Lodowate uprowadzenie - odc. 78, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1304, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - odc. 56, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 1300 gramów - odc. 5, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 934, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - M jak Marian - odc. 176, Polska 2004 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Polaka portret własny - odc. 142, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Lewy chirurg - odc. 11, Polska 2009 17:00 Na granicy prawa - odc. 3, USA 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 935, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1305, Polska 2009 20:05 Płonąca pułapka - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 47, USA 2003 23:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 48, USA 2003 0:40 Odwieczna wojna - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 969-971, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Chirurg plastyczny 14:20 Zakładnicy - odc. 10, USA 2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 22, USA 1998-1999 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 23, USA 1998-1999 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Czy znajdzie się lekarz, który uratuje moje dziecko? 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Nasz dom 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nocny łowca 20:50 Bez śladu - odc. 12, USA 2005 21:45 Jedenasta godzina - odc. 3, USA 2008 22:45 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 3, Polska 2008 23:45 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Katarzyna Cichopek i Marcin Hakiel - odc. 5, Polska 2008 0:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Rozmowy w toku - Czy znajdzie się lekarz, który uratuje moje dziecko? 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Lalola (148) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.40 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.05 Muzyczne lis1y - mag. muzyczny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Zbuntowani (113) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.50 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.50 Strażnik Teksasu (4) - serial - sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Zamiana żon - reality show 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Lalola (149) - serial kom. 13.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (5) - serial 19.00 Zbuntowani (114) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Stażystka - komedia, USA 2000 22.00 Człowiek prezydenta - epicentrum - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 23.55 Modelki Janice Dickinson - rozrywkowy 00.55 Modelki Janice Dickinson - rozrywkowy 01.55 Mała czarna - talk show 02.55 Tina Turner: One Last Time - koncert 03.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Wymyślony przyjaciel; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Jeannette Kalyta - położna; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Niespodzianka" - 1989; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Co to konia obchodzi? 48'; film TVP; reż.:Grażyna Popowicz; wyk.:Marek Bargiełowski, Wiesław Bednarz, Bogusz Bilewski, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Kazimierz Kaczor, Paweł Nowisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 27 - Jak puszczać latawce; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Kukiz & Borysewicz ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Europejski Tydzień Sportu dla Wszystkich - Długosiodło 2009; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Marketing, manipulacja, demokracja.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Różowy balonik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Na początku była FAMA 27'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na ryby; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Wymyślony przyjaciel; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 42; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 28 - Jak chorować; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i słoń; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 29 - Jak zdobywać góry; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:43 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Świat według Piotra D 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Dylewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz.1 (75); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Errata do biografii - Stefan Żółkiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Marketing, manipulacja, demokracja.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Kukiz & Borysewicz ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i słoń; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.30 - Jak oglądać telewizję; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Świat według Piotra D 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Dylewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Marketing, manipulacja, demokracja.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia